Marvel vs Capcom (anime)
Marvel vs Capcom () is an Japanese-American crossover animated television series which based on the same fighting video game of the same name. Synopsis Characters Marvel # Spider-Man: One of the main characters in the series, Spider-Man was a normal high school student named Peter Parker who was raised by his aunt and uncle after his parents was killed in a plane crash when he was 5 year old. Than, while on a school field trip at OsCorp, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider where he has amazing spider-like powers, he uses its to become famous where he thought of how to helps his aunt and uncle. Than, after beating the wrestler, Crusher Hogan, he didn't get the money, he left a burglar escapes with the money. Than, Peter returns home to see his uncle was shoot, Peter finds his uncle's killer who happens to be the same person who he left him escapes. Now, Peter learns that "with great powers come with great responsibility" where he become Spider-Man to protect the peoples of New York. # Captain America: # Iron Man # Thor: # Wolverine: # Storm: # Hulk: # Deadpool: # Captain Marvel: # Gambit: # She-Hulk: # Agent Venom: # Scarlet Witch: # Star-Lord: # Gamora: # Rocket Raccoon: # Groot: # Drax the Destroyer: # Spider-Woman: # Ghost Rider: Capcom # Ryu: # Morrigan Aersland: # Mega Man: # Felicia: # Captain Commando: # Demitri Maximoff: # Arthur: # Zero: # Ken Masters: # Crimson Viper: # Amaterasu: # Viewtiful Joe: # Dante: # Chun-Li: # Jill Valentine: # Strider Hiryu: # Phoenix Wright: # Cammy: # Zanigef: # Villains Marvel * Thanos: The main antagonist of the series, * Venom: * Dr. Doom: * Magneto: * Juggernaut: * Green Goblin: * Fin Fang Foom: * Mystique: * Dr. Octopus: * Ultron: * Shuma-Gorath: * Blackheart: * Super-Skrull: * Loki Faufeyson: * Carnage: * Taskmaster: * M.O.D.O.K.: * Silver Samurai: * Dormammu: Capcom * Pyron: The secondly main antagonist of the series, * Dr. Willy: * Sigma: * Albert Wesker: * Nemesis T-Type: * M. Bison: * Akuma: * Juri: * Franziska von Karma: * Firebrand: * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters * Mary Jane Parker: Spider-Man's wife who has a job for a super model, in the Beginning of the final episode, she tells Peter that she's pregnant. * J. Jonah Jameson: The head of the Daily Bugle and Peter's boss, he hate all superheroes and even hate Spider-Man who he think he is a menace to all peoples. He has no idea that Peter is Spider-Man. * Robbie Robertson: * J.A.R.V.I.S.: * Nick Fury: * Maria Hill: * Phil Coulson: * Odin: * Professor X: * Cyclops: * Cosmo the Spacedog: * Roxanne Simpson: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Voice Cast English # Bryce Papenbrook - Peter Parker/Spider-Man # Laura Vandervroot - Mary Jane Parker # J.K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson # Kevin Michael Richardson - Robbie Robertson, Groot, # Brian Blooms - Steven Rogers/Captain America # Eric Loomis - Tony Stark/Iron Man # Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson, # Steven Blum - James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine, # Cree Summer # Kyle Herbert - Ryu # Laura Bailey - Chun-Li, Black Widow # # Matt Lanter # Rino Romano # Matthew Mercer # David Kaye # Jennifer Hale # Rob Paulsen # Ron Perlman # Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. # Frank Welker # Peter Cellun # Tara Strong # Corey Feldman # Corey Burton # Elizabeth Daily # Chris Cox # Laura Bailey # Dee Bradley Baker # Troy Baker # Mae Whitman # Roger Craig Smith # Cindy Robinson # Nika Futterman - Gamora # Cam Clarke # Maurice LaMarche # Yuri Lowenthal # Keith Ferguson # Keith Szarabajka # Nicole Oliver # Clancy Brown # Steve Downes - Peter Quill/Star-Lord # Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon, # James Arnold Taylor # Danny Trejo # Robert Englund # Hynden Walch # Kari Whalgren # Peter Stormare # Lucy Lawless # Kevin Grevioux # Diedrich Bader # Mark Hamill # Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, # Gabriel Mann - Bruce Banner # Jack Coleman Japanese * Episodes Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Billy2009 Category:Anime Category:Animation Category:Japanese-American Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas